marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hugh Jackman
'Hugh Michael Jackman '(ur. 12 października 1968 w Sydney) - australijski aktor. Biografia Hugh Jackman urodził się w Sydney, jako najmłodszy z pięciorga rodzeństwa. Jego rodzice rozstali się, gdy miał 8 lat, a on pozostał pod opieką ojca. Hugh, przez sześć lat, uczęszczał na lekcje gry na pianinie, potrafi też grać na skrzypcach oraz na gitarze. Ukończył elitarną szkołę dla chłopców - Knox Grammar School. Po skończeniu szkoły średniej poszedł na studia dziennikarskie na University of Technology. Kiedy ukończył licencjat zmienił swoje plany życiowe, rozpoczynając kurs aktorski w Sydney's Actors' Centre. W tym czasie, aby się utrzymać, chwytał się różnych zajęć, takich jak rozdawanie ulotek dla organizacji ekologicznych, czy występowanie w szkolnych przedstawieniach. Po pewnym czasie otrzymał propozycję rocznego kontraktu w serialu "Sąsiedzi", w którym swą karierę rozpoczynali Jason Donovan, czy Kylie Minogue. Jednak aktor odmówił - postanowił dalej szkolić swój warsztat aktorski, tym razem na studiach dramatycznych w Western Australia Academy of Performing Arts w Perth. Po uzyskaniu dyplomu trafił do produkcji teatralnej, opartej na „Pięknej i Bestii”, gdzie zagrał Gastona. Następnie pojawił się w serialach: "Law Of The Land", "Blue Heelers" oraz "Snowy River: The McGregor Saga". Na planie kolejnego serialu – "Correlli" – poznał swoją przyszłą żonę - Deborrah-Lee Furness. Dzięki udziałowi w musicalach: "Sunset Boulevard" oraz "Oklahoma!" został zauważony przez producentów filmowych. Kino było jego największym marzeniem. Po "Paperback Hero", zagrał w "Erskineville Kings". W 2000 roku wystąpił w "X-men", Bryana Singera, w roli Logana/Wolverine'a. Film ten przyniósł mu ogólnoświatową sławę, jednak, aby nie zostać zaszufladkowanym w roli superbohatera, w 2001 roku pojawił się w dwóch komediach romantycznych - "Serce nie sługa" i "Kate i Leopold" – oraz w filmie sensacyjnym – "Kod dostępu". W 2002 roku, na rzecz widowiska "Carousel" w Carnegie Hall, zrezygnował z roli w "Chicago", gdzie zastąpił go Richard Gere. Dwa lata później, występ w inscenizacji biografii zmarłego na AIDS australijskiego piosenkarza i tancerza - Petera Allena - "The Boy From Oz", przyniósł mu statuetkę Tony, a także wiele innych wyróżnień teatralnych. W 2003 roku nakręcono "X-men 2", a w 2006 – "X-men: Ostatni Bastion" z jego udziałem. W 2004 zagrał w, nienajlepiej przyjętym przez krytykę, "Van Helsingu". W wolnych chwilach aktor zajmuje się golfem i windsurfingiem. Posiada umiejętność żonglowania pięcioma piłeczkami oraz dobry głos i słuch. Ma za sobą odśpiewanie, przed 100 tysięcznym tłumem, narodowego hymnu Australii. Jego ulubioną potrawą jest sushi, a dla ‘złapania oddechu’ praktykuje medytację. Filmy * Królowie Erskineville ''(1999) * ''Bohater z okładki ''(1999) * ''X-Men ''(2000) * ''Kate i Leopold ''(2001) * ''Kod dostępu ''(2001) * ''Serce nie sługa ''(2001) * ''Standing Room Only ''(2003) * ''X-Men 2 ''(2003) * ''Making the Great ''(2004) * ''Van Helsing ''(2004) * ''Historie zagubionych dusz ''(2005) * ''Prestiż ''(2006) * ''Scoop - Gorący temat ''(2006) * ''Źródło ''(2006) * ''X-Men: Ostatni Bastion ''(2006) * ''Uncle Jonny ''(2008) * ''Uwiedziony ''(2008) * ''Australia ''(2008) * ''X-Men Geneza: Wolverine ''(2009) * ''X-Men: Pierwsza klasa ''(2011) * ''Jak po maśle ''(2011) * ''Giganci ze stali ''(2011) * ''Snow Flower and the Secret Fan ''(2011) * ''Les Misérables: Nędznicy ''(2012) * ''Movie 43 ''(2012) * ''Labirynt ''(2013) * [[The Wolverine (2013)|''The Wolverine]]'' (2013) * ''Noc w muzeum: Tajemnica grobowca ''(2014) * [[X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014)|''X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie]] (2014) * ''Earl i ja, i umierająca dziewczyna ''(2015) * ''Piotruś. Wyprawa do Nibylandii ''(2015) * ''Chappie ''(2015) * ''X-Men: Apocalypse ''(2016) * ''Eddie zwany orłem ''(2016) * ''Logan: Wolverine ''(2017) * ''Król rozrywki ''(2017) * ''Brodway 4D ''(2018) Seriale * ''McGregorowie ''(1994) * ''Corelli ''(1995) * ''Viva Laughlin! ''(2007) Ciekawostki * W rolę Wolverina, Hugh Jackman wcielił się aż 9 razy. * W filmie ''Noc w muzeum: Tajemnica grobowca ''(2014), Hugh Jackman (grający siebie, jako aktora) nawiązał do postaci Wolverina. * Był nominowany do Oscara w kategorii "Najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy" za rolę Jeana Valjean w filmie ''Les Misérables: Nędznicy ''(2012), jednak otrzymał ją wtedy Daniel Day-Lewis, za rolę Abrahama Lincolna w filmie ''Lincoln ''(2012). Kategoria:Aktorzy